Talk:Hockey Puck
What Toy Story Treat(s) was Hockey Puck in? He's so minor, that I think we can use all the information we can get. -SlashMan 14:19, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Hands & Boots I believe that its Rocky's boots but I'm pretty sure that its not Mr. Potato Head's hands. Hockey Puck's looks much thicker than Mr. Potato Head's. Gameboyz829 22:50, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :If it's just a guess it shouldn't be added. Looking similar doesn't necessarily mean they are the same model. Is there a source? That would be great! - RaptorWiki 01:23, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :He said that "Pixar used the model of Mr. Potato Head's hands and Rocky's boots. It has little to do with color". But I agree with you that its just a guess. I tried not putting it and then he put it back on. Gameboyz829 02:29, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::With the first computer animated movie, of course they're going to reuse models like this. I don't have a source, but just line them up. -SlashMan 03:57, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Without a source, it can't be there. You need evidence to put it on not just assume that they did that. Gameboyz829 04:40, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::*Guys, this is observation, it shouldn't need a source. -SlashMan 04:02, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'd say those aren't the same model....?? - RaptorWiki 09:26, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Actually, if you look at them really close they do look similar, but Hockey Puck's hands and boots are slightly smaller. Thoughts? ---PixarFan 10:15, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, similar, but not the same. - RaptorWiki 10:36, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Hockey Puck's hands look shorter. So, no they are not made of those parts. Gameboyz829 14:32, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::The hands are identical. Again, we're talking about the hands, not the arms. I couldn't find a pic of Rocky's boots at the same angle, so that's the best I could find. I'm just trying to add information to this Wiki. If you really don't see it, I don't know what to tell you now. -SlashMan 16:37, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::You said they are SIMILAR. Similar and same are different. Similar means that it is KIND OF like it but not exact. Same means exact and these are not exact. Gameboyz829 18:29, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::You may want to re-read that again. I never once used the term similar. I'm just trying to add some interesting points. And even if it was only similar, I think a two paragraph article could benefit from that. -SlashMan 19:07, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah you did. It says "Actually, if you look at them really close they do look similar, but Hockey Puck's hands and boots are slightly smaller. Thoughts? ---PixarFan 10:15, August 20, 2010 (UTC)".Gameboyz829 19:45, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Gameboyz829, look again. That was PixarFan that said "similar", not Slashman. I also said they look "similar". Slashman said "identical". Anyway..... - RaptorWiki 22:09, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Opps! I never noticed that. I only thought that me,you and SlashMan were the only ones who were talking about it. I never noticed Pixar Fan. But I still think that it is not made out of those parts. Rocky's boots are a different design. Gameboyz829 23:31, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's okay, man. Though they carry the same basic shape, I guess that Rocky's boots are thinner. Although, I still stand by Mr. Potato Head's hands. Let's see if we can get more opinions on the matter, eh? -SlashMan 03:36, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Specific Name While Mr. Potato Head refers to him just as a hockey puck, in Toy Story Animated Storybook, Woody refers to him specifically as Puck. Would that mean that's his real name? -SlashMan (talk) 08:18, January 14, 2014 (UTC)